le_bote_rebooted_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Britannia Class Battleship
The Britannia Class Battleships 卐 The Britannia Class of Battleships, an iconic class of 5 battleships and the pinnacle of battleship design within the. Designed as part of the One Fleet Above All naval warfare doctrine which focused on having a single fleet capable of being sent to any part of the world and winning a decisive battle against any foreign naval power. They are notable for having unusually high endurance in both combat and non-combat conditions, unusually good agility for a battleship and immensely powerful Anti-Air armament - a legacy they carry on from the original Britannia Class from Le Bote. 卐 Design History: 卐 With the advent of th new One Fleet Above All naval doctrine, it was clear that new warships would need to be designed and built to replace aging warships that were designed with the old doctrine in mind. As a result of this, a large number of warships were deemed unfit for future service within the . Among the new warships would include battleships, battlecarriers and battlecruisers, ships that had not been in service for decades in . Two types of battleships were proposed for use, a class of large battleships to serve as large gun platforms and smaller escort battleships which were designed to work as support and escorts in the various smaller fleets that made up the Grand Fleet. Specifications for the larger, more capable class were set out early on and remained relatively unchanged throughout the design process. They were to have a maximum standard displacement of 55,000 tons, a top speed of a minimum of 30 knots, a range of around 18,000 nautical miles at 20 knots, the main guns were to have a minimum size of 15-Inches and a minimum battery of 8 CIWS. a variety of designs were proposed, including a design with 6 15-Inch guns in 3 dual turrets with a pair superfiring forward and a single aft with 18 CIWS, the same but in an N3 layout, another design with 14 15-Inch guns in 7 dual turrets, 3 superfiring forward in a double super firing layout, a pair superfiring amid ship and another pair superfiring aft, two designs similar to the iowa class with 16 and 18 inch guns respectively, a design with 8 16-Inch guns in 2 pairs of superfiring dual turrets positioned fore and aft, another two similar designs but with triple and quadruple turrets respectively, a design with 12 14-Inch guns in 4 triple turrets a pair superfiring forward and a pair superfiring aft, etc etc. The list goes on. It was noted that many ships of the time were severely under armoured, meaning that 14 inch guns were more than satisfactory in a number of ways, for example they were smaller shells meaning they were lighter and you could cram more of them into a magazine and you could fit an extra barrel onto the turrets meaning you could have quadruple turrets which also meant you could lob more shells at the enemy. As a result, it was decided to go with 16 14-Inch guns in 4 quadruple turrets, a pair super firing forward and a pair super firing aft. Further refinements saw the CIWS battery increased to a moderate 12 CIWS, before being reduced down to 11 in order to incorporate a new type of highly effective Radar Jammer. The final design came in at a standard displacement of 56,400 tons, just above the specified standard displacement, with a maximum range of 17,680 nautical miles at a speed of 19.8 knots with a maximum speed of 31.5 knots on trials. Building took 18 months, and a further 4 months to fit out Britannia, the lead of the class which would go on to become the flagship of both the first battle squadron and the Grand Fleet. 卐 Weaponry: The Britannia Class carries 16 14-Inch Guns in 4 MkVII BL 14-Inch Quadruple Turrets with a pair superfiring forward and a pair superfiring aft, a fierce barrage for any opponent be it land or sea based. Unlike older battleships, they carry no secondary armament, instead they rely on the fleet for smaller weaponry. The same goes for missiles, unusually for a modern ship they carry neither sea-to-sea missiles nor SAMS, instead relying of missile cruisers and destroyers to provide support in terms of missiles. They feature 7 of the long range DARDO CIWS for anti air combat along with 4 of the shorter range yet more accurate Phalanx CIWS for greater precision at shorter ranges. Unlike preceding designs, the Britannias don't carry any ASW systems or aircraft handling equipment, again needing to rely on other ships within the Grand Fleet to provide ASW and Air support. The Britannias were the first ships in the fleet to carry the rather impressive MkIII Radar Jammer, a new and highly effective radar jammer. Performance in ☀LBR. ☀LBR :LBR Under the right captain, a Britannia can deal an ungodly amount of damage to entire fleets of enemy warships thanks to their superb endurance and their immense main battery. More often than not, a well captained Britannia can last an incredibly long time alone while facing an entire fleet of enemy warships.. The Britannias carry neither secondaries nor missiles, and so rely on their main battery to obliterate the enemy before they can get close enough to detect and then deal damage to a Britannia. Instead, the Britannias carry a vast amount of CIWS to fend off incoming missiles and aircraft, something the Britannia Class excels at doing thanks to said armament. They perform best just outside of detection range where accuracy is highest without being subject to incoming fire.